


Beside The Grave

by MelTheGargoyle



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Angst, Ben's funeral, Betaed, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this is 30 minuets in a parking garage, M/M, Sasha and Sarah are both only mentioned, the major character death is Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheGargoyle/pseuds/MelTheGargoyle
Summary: Juno unknowingly pushes Mick a bit too far at Ben's funeral.
Relationships: Mick Mercury/Benzaiten Steel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Beside The Grave

It was sunny, the day they buried Ben. It fit though, Ben wouldn't have wanted to be buried on a rainy day. He also wouldn't want everyone to be crying over him. Benzaiten always was the type to make sure that everyone always had a smile, even his dower twin. 

Mick looked over at Juno, a pale replica of the man he loved, loves. Always frowning with scars on his face from unfortunate accidents, he even had some new ones from his short time with the police. 

Mick couldn't stand to look at Juno for very long anymore though. It was his fault Ben was murdered. Though, Mick couldn't place all the blame on Juno. He should have tried harder to get Ben to move in with him, should have tried to save him from his mother. Juno was an easy scapegoat though, if not for the fact that they were twins, and if not for Sarah Steel's mental decline, Ben would still be alive. 

Mick would still have his husband.

Not that anyone knew that part. They had agreed to keep their marriage a secret. Ben would continue to live with Sarah, but spend as many nights as he could at Mick's apartment.   
'If they had told someone, anyone, would Ben still be alive?' Mick couldn't help but wonder. He shook himself out of those thoughts though. The funeral was coming to a close and he did not want to explain why he was so worked up, couldn't without explaining everything to them.

'Just a little bit longer,' He told himself, 'Then you can go back to your apartment and cry as much as you want.' Juno approached him, shaking him out of his thoughts.  
"Hey, Mick, did you want to go to the-" Juno cut himself off. Mick must not have do as good of a job as he had hoped at hiding just how broken-hearted he was.

"Mick, why are you so upset? You two weren't even that close," Juno's volume had quickly started to increase. 

Mick was not about to be scolded for crying at his lovers funeral, especially not by the person that got him killed in the first place.

"I'm upset, Juno, because my husband is dead, because of you. And you don't even have the decency to let me mourn in peace," Mick knew he was being too harsh, he knew he would regret his words later. But now? Now, he was upset and wanted to take it out of someone, Juno just had the unfortunate luck of being that person.

Juno stood there staring at Mick, open mouthed. Mick already partially regretted what he said, but he couldn't bring himself to fully care at the moment. 

Mick turned and walked away, hand clutching at the necklace that bore Ben's ring and his eyes burning. He just kept walking even when he could hear Juno and Sasha calling after him, asking for an explanation. But he didn't care, he just kept going.


End file.
